mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawl Dal'Tanni
Kawl Dal'Tanni is a krogan security team member onboard the FSS Asteria, working for the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund. Prior to that he had been an officer for Citadel Security Services. Biography Birth and Kidnapping Born to one of Tuchanka’s few fertile females, Kawl was the only child in his clutch to survive till birth. He was going to be raised to be a warrior just like every other child, but fate seemed to have other plans. When he was three months old his clan was raided by pirates. It seemed he survived the Genophage only to find himself captured by a batarian raiding party. Taken at only three months old, the slavers had snatched the infant hoping to sell him off as a gladiator. However, luckily for Kawl, the slaver’s ship was raided by an asari justicar who had been hunting the slaver’s ring-leader for nearly a year. Slaughtering each and every last one of the pirates, the justicar found Kawl had been left inside an isolated containment unit. The cell had been intentionally tapped into the ship’s Eezo core exposing the infant to large amount of element zero. It seemed that the slavers were hoping to give their would be krogan gladiator biotic powers, and they were successful. While all biotics are granted from in-utero exposure, when looking through his genetic makeup later on, research teams from the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund theorized that he must have been exposed on Tuchanka, but the extra time aboard the pirate freighter brought these abilities to light. Looking the child over the justicar found only one clue to his identity: a simple bone medallion with the name “Kawl” inscribed on it. The code was very clear: she must lead the child back to safety but she was rather far from Tuchanka and was hot on the heels of another gang of pirates who needed to be brought into the goddess's embrace. So she quickly took the child to an asari ran orphanage on Illium to be done with as they saw fit. An Asari Krogan Some of the orphanage administrators felt the infant should be taken back to Tuchanka on the basis that Kawl should be with his own kind. But the krogan lacked much of the infrastructure to organize a planet-wide manhunt to find the child’s mother if she was even still alive. They could have just taken Kawl back to any one of the female clans but they decided it would be cruel to condemn him to a life of hardship onthe radioactive rock. They felt it was their duty as asari to take in the krogan. Kawl spent another three months in the orphanage before he was adopted by the people he thought of as his parents. Galmorra and Jianna Dal’Tanni had been bonded for over three centuries, in spite of the cultural taboo of asari being with other asari. The two women had sworn a life bond to each other, which was rare in asari culture. Knowing the stigma of having a purebred child Galmorra and Jianna had elected to adopt. When they arrived at the orphanage they found a few salarian, hanar, and turian children but they had both decided that they did not want to outlive their child. When they saw the young krogan they found him to be the perfect solution. The krogan would outlive his parents and never have to worry about being called a pureblood. So in less than a year of his life, Kawl went from being just another krogan born to die on Tuchanka, to being locked away in an unshielded reactor, to a comfy plus-size crib on sunny Illium. Kawl grew up having no idea why he looked different from his parents. They cared for him like they would have their own child as for all intents and purposes he was their own. They told him stories about Justicars, taught him how to use his biotics. He slowly started to realize that he was adopted and was initially heartbroken, but soon enough grew to accept the fact. When the krogan turned eight he was enrolled in school. There were some concerns about having a krogan attending a predominantly-asari school, fearing that he would hurt one of the other students, however Kawl proved to be no wilder than any of the other juveniles. While the other children were never cruel to him, he was always kept at a distance. Many of the other kids were afraid of him after hearing tales of how the krogan would eat salarians and peel the plates off of turians. So making friends was always difficult for him. Kawl was perfectly well behaved, that was until he hit puberty. When Kawl turned eighteen he reached the age where most krogan would undergo their rights of passage, but being on Illium he had no outlet for his pent-up aggression. He was beginning to have outbursts that culminated in Kawl destroying half a classroom. His parents, being concerned, took Kawl to the doctors to figure out what was wrong. The doctors found nothing obviously wrong with him so they did the only thing they knew how. They prescribed Kawl an intense sedative to calm him whenever he entered a blood rage. While the krogan stopped destroying classrooms the drugs were only addressing part of the issue, Kawl quickly fell into a state of depression as a side effect of the harsh medicine. Worried for their child Galmorra and Jianna started taking him to therapy to try and deal with the pent up rage without the intense medication. They worked on traditional methods like breathing exercises, stress balls, etc. But after contacting a specialist on krogans they determined Kawl needed a healthy outlet for his rage. That was how the krogan got into Biotiball, it offered him not only the chance to release his pent-up aggression but also a chance to hone his biotics. Kawl has been off the heavier sedatives for nearly a century, though he does still take a daily pill that helps him better manage his anger. The medicine doesn't fully negate his blood rage, it only makes it easier to suppress. He still relies on more traditional methods of stress management, keeping a stress ball on him wherever he goes. Some krogan find Kawl’s use of alien medicines as a disgrace. Many krogan are proud of the blood rage as it is part of what makes them such feared combatants. For Kawl to suppress that instinct with drugs, is beyond unnatural and virtually sacrilegious. Though few would expect better from a clanless son of asari. Higher Education and the Face of Diversity Enrolling in college at the age of sixty, Kawl decided to study criminology at a university on Thessia where he had earned a full scholarship thanks to his Biotiball skills. Growing up he had always wanted to be a justicar, but when he realized that only asari could be justicars he decided to do the next best thing and become a cop. It was at college where he met Rynia P’Sall. The two quickly hit it off as she was one of the few people that didn’t just see a bloodthirsty krogan. Being a pure-blooded asari, Kawl felt she could actually relate to her. They began dating in their third year of university. Kawl had proved himself a more than capable student, taking a liking to the subject matter. The krogan would go on to graduate with honors. When the two had graduated, Rynia took a job on the Citadel so Kawl quickly applied to Citadel Security. The process began with the krogan’s petition to the asari councilor. Kawl was fully expecting a rejection letter in spite of his commendable university record, however much to the krogan’s surprise, the councilor approved him for service. It was a bold move of the councilor to recommend Kawl, but a calculated one. Aside from getting the accolades of having instated the first krogan officer into C-Sec, it also served as a rallying call to her constituents as part of her brave new galaxy of inclusion. Kawl wasn’t particularly keen about being the face of diversity but in the end, he got what he wanted. Kawl was the only krogan in a class that consisted almost exclusively of turians, with a small mix of asari and salarians. Again, the krogan found that he didn’t belong. The instructors were exceptionally harsh on him, feeling that he didn’t earn his spot. It wasn’t just the instructors as on one occasion he came to find his locker was vandalized with the words “Go back to Tuchanka”. In spite of all this, he persevered and graduated. Service and Discrimination The news that a krogan had completed the C-Sec academy was received to mixed reviews. Some said it marked a new era in relations between the krogan and the Council. Others denounced him as a disgrace and an unqualified agent of the councilor's political agenda to steal jobs from the council races. However, news of the krogan cop soon faded into obscurity as humans emerged from Relay 314. On multiple occasions Kawl was sent in undercover, as nobody typically expected the krogan to be a cop. Kawl proved himself to be an effective officer but he still didn’t receive the recognition he deserved. In spite of his proven record, he was time and time again passed up for promotion in favor turians, salarians, or actual asari. The citizens of the Citadel were rarely ever happy to see him. Some council races were not happy about having a krogan in a position of authority, while other krogan called him a clanless sellout. He tried his best to change people’s minds about him but it was difficult to overcome over a thousand years' worth of hatred and bigotry, though it wasn’t always so bad. Kawl had made a positive impact on many lives on the Citadel’s lower wards acting as a voice of compassion. He was even well welcomed in some neighborhoods, especially those brimming with disenfranchised quarians, batarians, and others who the galaxy would prefer to ignore. An End and a Beginning The krogan didn’t let the discrimination bother him. He was happy enough with his station and had Rynia to keep him company when he needed it. They had been dating for nearly thirty years by the time Kawl had turned 118. The krogan had truly fallen in love with the woman and decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He proposed to her one night and much to his dismay Rynia didn’t feel the same way. She was young and had her entire life ahead of her, she didn’t want to settle down with the long-lived krogan, and to make matters worse her parents had only recently divorced. Rejected by the woman he loved and tired of serving people who treated him like shit, the krogan wasn’t sure what he would do with himself. He couldn’t serve in the asari military, he couldn’t be a justicar, he was too asari to go join a clan, and he wouldn’t resort to mercenary work. He wondered what was the point of continuing. In his darkest hour he received a message from the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund offering him a chance to get away from the Citadel. Wanting to put some distance between himself and Rynia he eagerly took their offer of passage to Virmire. Personality Kawl is not what one would expect of his species. While other krogan are constantly trying to prove themselves the toughest or the meanest, the young krogan has a much more casual attitude generally unconcerned if people fear him or not. Constantly joking with his compatriots he doesn't seem to take himself too seriously. Kawl is more emotionally available than most krogan, a side effect of his asari upbringing. He has worked for years to try and control his blood rage, to suppress his inherently violent nature. Years of therapy taught the krogan to harness that intense rage and turn it into something beneficial. Though when the krogan loses his temper he loses it hard. Virtually every encounter Kawl has ever had with other krogan end with him being called a clanless piece of shit or blue blood scum. Constantly being told that he is not a real krogan by his own species has left Kawl feeling emasculated. To this end, Kawl has come to hold his own species in contempt. Though the krogan secretly wonders what it would be like to join a clan. Kawl believes it is better to be loved than feared and this is reflected in his work. While other officers might be keen on using force to gain compliance he prefers diplomacy. He believes in community policing rather than just keeping people in check. When words fail he is more than capable of handling himself, often indulging his baser krogan instincts. Physical Description Kawl is of utterly average build for a krogan. Having never faced the hardships of Tuchanka he isn’t as scar-covered or as muscular as those who survive the homeworld. While he may lack the sheer muscularity that other krogan boast he is far from weak or scrawny. Having spent most of his life around asari, his preference for asari style exercise has developed his muscles differently than most krogan. His endurance and cardio are greater than the average krogan’s if only at the cost of some of the brute strength. The Krogan’s head plate is a navy blue. His eyes are a dim yellow and flesh an oyster beige. A simple smoothed harvester bone medallion always sits around his neck.The krogan usually carries a stress ball with him a simple piece of near unbreakable red rubber material. Armament Kawl's armor is metallic grey with blue highlights and comes installed with Tech Armor generators.. The sleeves of his armor have been removed to allow for a wider range of movement. He wears an ERCS combat visor offering him real-time combat analysis. He carries with him an M-8 Avenger, M-9 Tempest and an Omni-Shield to utilize in combat, and in addition to his biotics, he uses the combat ability Ballistic Blades which is programmed into his omni-tool. Category:Krogan Category:Characters Category:C-SEC Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund Category:Explorers Category:Biotiball Players